The Test of Love
by x0kagome0x
Summary: Its all about Ash and Dawn,what happens when the one man she loves makes a promise to come back and dosent her strong love for him makes her go on a quest to find out what had happened to her true love. Pearlshipping
1. Chapter 1

The Test of Love

Ash- 23

Dawn- 21

May- 21

Chapter 1

Their was a beautiful sunset on the horizon of Sunnyshore city

People were crowding all around the huge dock which lead to a ship

which was loading with passengers. Their were many people crying and

people sharing their goodbyes... Their was a girl who stood out of

the crowd the most because she had long blue hair and she was standing

in front of a man who was a few inches taller than her ...

The man had a black shirt with brown pants and had a long jacket on

the girl had a short light blue skirt on with a white blouse and her

hair was in her usual hairstyle

Ash... She looked into the mans eyes trying not to let the sorrow and

hate envelope her ... Why do you have to do this ... She lowered her

head feeling the tears welling in her eyes.

Dawn... He said as he lifted the girls head and looked deep into her

eyes, I know this is hard for you...but please don't cry for me ... I

hate to see you cry it breaks my heart ...

She turned around and put her fists at her side, Then why do you have

to do this to me ! She said giving up as tears started running down

her face the boy put his head down sighing he then put both of his

hands on the girls shoulders and spun her around so that she was facing

him

The girl just stared at the man and ran into his arms crying the boy

wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer for a warmer

embrace in which he never wanted to let go the girl lifted her head as

the man leaned in and kissed her

She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck enjoying ever moment

then they broke apart needing air

The man leaned his forehead on the girl and whispered to her,Dawn I

will always love you ... Even if we are apart physically we will

always be together...

She whispered I love you Ash... And don't you forget that ...she

smiled the boy left her side as the sound of horn from the ship

sounded ,

(Ash was leaving on a trip because he was an undercover cop)

He knew that this trip was gonna be more dangerous than all the others

so he knew he might not come back ...he ran to the ship and got aboard

he ran to the edge and waved at Dawn...

The girl just looked at him with a fake smile and waved back she

then looked away feeling alone and hopeless and started walking to her

car and thought to herself that it was gonna be really difficult to be

away from him for so long but she would wait for him no matter what...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

3 years have passed since ash had left Dawn and her patience was

reaching it's limit..

It was a dark day their was not one single ray of sunlight ... Dawn

was still the same but their were many changes that had happened in

her life ...things she was grateful for and things she regretted.

Looking out the window she kept saying in her mind over and over

again that...He still wasn't back after 3 years he still wasn't

back...She placed one hand on the window as she was looking at her

reflection then all of a sudden

Mommy! Mommy!

A small boy who had black ravened hair and dark blue eyes came running

into Dawns room he was 3 years old

What is it Andrew? Are you ok? She said as she put both of her hands

on the boys shoulders as she stared at him with a concerned look

Ooo ... I wanted... to play outside... He said to his mother

Dawn sighed and looked at her son with relief ...You know you can't go

outside by yourself yet.. your still to young..

Ok ... Mommy

The boy ran out her room and went downstairs

Hmmm... she looked out the window and started thinking about all the

things that had happen to her since ash left ..

First of all she gave birth to a baby boy a few years ago...

she was filled with joy because it was the gift of ash and her love.

Second she knew she was pregnant but decided to keep it a secret from

the one man she loved but she knew it was wrong and so she tried to

tell him but couldn't.. she began to feel the tears coming to her eyes

because she knew that one thing ...was something she regretted not

saying to him.

Last she had to tell her son every now and then that his father was on

a business trip and was coming back soon. Every time she would say

that a shot of pain would go through her heart.

She began to think about a plan that she had made a long time ago and

finally said to herself that she was gonna go through it no matter

what the consequences were she knew that it would be the only way to

bring ash back ... So she got up and started heading for the phone and

started dialing

(Ring! Ring !)

Hello? A girl with dark brown hair said as she answered the phone

Hey May it's Dawn listen.. Can you come over my house it's urgent...

She said with a Stern face...

No problem Dawn I'm on my way ... She hung up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A doorbell rang two days after Dawn had spoken to May on the phone...

Dawn ran downstairs in her robe and opened the door to find her best

friend May standing at it

Dawn! May said as she hugged her best friend

May! How have you been? Dawn said as she returned the hug

I'm great so... what was so urgent for me to come here? she said with

curiosity

Can we talk about inside...she whispered to May hinting her to go into her house. Sure ... May said as she entered Dawns house

Dawn and May went upstairs to her bedroom which was right across from

Andrews.

Take a seat ... Dawn said..May took a seat on Dawns bed and looked at

her worried

Hey Dawn? What's wrong?

Dawn sighed and said

May ... I'm going to go look for ash !

You can't be serious! Dawn you have a son! You can't leave him alo..

I have no choice! Dawn said interrupting May

I have to do this... She said with a low voice

That is why I need your help May...

May looked up at her best friend

Dawn I care for you a lot ... And ...she said stuttering

Please May! Dawn said... I can't do this alone... she looked into her

best friends face with a pleading expression

Alright.. Alright ... I'll help you Dawn..

Oooo thank you May! She said as she gave May a big hug..

Wait their a second .. Dawn went into the bathroom and closed the door

May sat their quietly till she saw Andrew walking into the room

Hii May! He said as he ran up to her and hugged her

Hii Andrew! She said as she returned the hug and smiled

Why are you here? He said to May as he was hugging his teddy bear...

Ooo I'm here to visit your ...

All of a sudden Dawn came out of the bathroom dressed in black boots

with pink laces , jeans shorts ,a white t-shirt , a black vest , black

wristbands , a pink bag slung over her shoulder and a pink and white

cap in which she had her hair in a pony tail and two pieces of hair clipped on each side of her head ...

May and Andrew just stood at her with shock and curiosity ...

Dawn... May said

Mommy why are you dressed that way? the little boy said

Dawn went to her son and placed one hand on his shoulder and said...

Honey listen... Mommy is gonna go away for a while .. A frowned

appeared on the little boys face .. But there's no need to worry

because May is gonna take care of you till I get back ok ...

The little boy started to let some tears fall

Mommy why do you have to go...? He said as he started wiping his

eyes

Dawn sighed and hugged her son and said.. I'm going to bring daddy

home that's all ... She hugged him tighter .. But I need you to

promise me that you will be a big boy till I get back ok ... The

little boy nodded ...I love you mommy... he said as he began to cry furiously.. I love you too and you never forget that... She said as she kissed his head then the little boy ran out of room and ran to his bedroom

Dawn... You know that I will take good care of Andrew but...

But... Do you really need to do this.?

Yes.. May ... I do.. She said with a sad voice then she took

something out of her pocket which looked like an envelope and handed

it to May

What's this? May said as she took the envelope turning over and over

again

It's a letter ... That I wrote to ash in case I ... Don't come

back ... Those words pierced Mays heart she began to let some tears

fall and hugged her best friend ...

I know you will take good care of him ... And thank you for

everything ... She winked at May and ran downstairs then outside her

house and she jumped in her car and punched it

I'm coming ash! She said as she was on her way


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She knew she was going over the speed limit but that was the last

thing on her mind… but once she got closer to Sunnyshore airport she

started to calm her pace... She parked her car and brought only her

pink bag with her 6 trusted pokemon and her I'd , medicine, and

another set of clothes and at the bottom of her bag lingered an extra

pokeball.

Huh... Huh... She panted running as she didn't want to miss her

flight.. She reached the front desk and gave the lady her I'd and

ticket..

Soo your name is Dawn Berlitz and you are from Twinleaf Town .. The

receptionist said ..Yep that's mee! She said almost out of breathe

K here is your I'd and I hope you have a wonderful flight to Isshu and

thank you for flying with us.. The reception lady smiled

Dawn thanked the receptionist and walked through the pathway and into

the plane ,she had a window seat. Dawn sat down and started searching

through her bag until she found a specific pokeball and enlarged it.

Come on out Piplup... She said as a beam of light appeared next to her

and the small blue penguin appeared.

Pip lup! It said as it jumped into Dawns lap .. Dawn giggled and put

one arm around Piplup as they both looked out the window . The plane

lifted off and was gliding through the air.

Dawn looked at the clouds and sighed ,because no matter how beautiful the view was considering she hadn't been on a plane for a long time, she couldn't stop thinking about Ash and Andrew…

Pip Lup? The small pokemon said as it put a fin on Dawns arm…

Ooo no need to worry Piplup im ok just daydreaming that's all….. a few hours passed as Dawn fell asleep with Piplup in her arms..

Excuse me Passengers the plane will land shortly! The announcer said

Dawn woke up and checked her watch it was about 6:00 in the afternoon , then she covered her mouth while she was yawning. The plane slowly landed and the announcer said… Welcome to Nacrene City!

Well Piplup I guess its time to go… she smiled and returned the penguin pokemon back into its pokeball knowing that she was going to be doing a lot of things and didn't want to tire Piplup..

She made sure she had all her things and walked outside the plane and onto the pathway…

Then she started walking until she found the rent –a-car sign and went on line.

Hello .. Last name please? The man said …, Berlitz… Dawn said as she saw the man typing her last name into the computer ….Ok here are your car keys and your receipt and you are ready to go .. the man said

Thank you … , she took the keys and went outside the airport and looked for her car she spotted it and ran to it . Once she was inside she put her bag next to her and turned on the car and exited the parking lot . Dawn knew that she needed to drive through Skyarrow Bridge so she could get to Castelia City where The Head Police Agency was. As she was driving a song came on the radio she listened to it quietly as the breeze blew through her long blue hair.(Pass out by Chris Brown)

Once she got to Castelia City it took her a good 20 minutes to park her car which frustrated her a lot.

She ran and dodged all the people , once she reached the Agency she took a deep breath and walked inside.. Hello? Dawn said as she walked toward the receptionist … Hello.. How may I help you? The receptionist said.. Well I need to speak to the President of the agency and its urgent.. she said with a serious face .. Ooo im sorry but the president isn't seeing any one …..right….now? The receptionist said as he slowly looked up at Dawn

Dawn was looking down, her cap covering her eyes and her fists were at her sides shaking… after a few minutes, Dawn slowly looked up and her eyes had no feeling in them, she looked at the receptionist..

Are you ok miss? ….. after a few minutes Dawn took off and ran passed the receptionist and ran up the stairs of the building she didn't know where she was going or didn't care, she would search the entire building until she found the president….

She said to herself… If that guy thinks im gonna be little miss nice .. he has another thing coming to him! Dawn exited the stairs through a door which was on the last floor, she continued running until she passed a door and suddenly stopped, she walked back slowly and read the sign which said "Boss "…

Dawn stood in front of the door with her hand on the handle, she closed her eyes and covered her heart with her other hand..

This is it… Dawn said as she slowly opened the door to see a huge chair behind a desk and the chairs back was facing her … Who's there? A man with a deep voice said… Dawn closed the door behind her with a slam and had her eyes frozen at the chair… The chair slowly turned around and a man with a black suit and a pipe in his mouth stood up at his desk with his hands behind his back … Now what is a girl like you doing in my office? he said with a mean grin .. as he took the pipe out of his mouth.

My Name is Dawn! For your information…. She walked slowly up to the desk ...the man stood there watching her carefully.

Now listen! She said putting her fist up …. I know for a fact that my Husband has been working for you for many years and I demand to know where he is right now at this moment! She thought at the fact that ash hadn't proposed to her yet but she felt that ash was already a part of her..

Im sorry madem… but I can't reveal that information … he said as he took his hat off and sat back down..

You Can't or Won't! Dawn said as she slammed her hands on the desk now furious ..

The president stayed quiet …. Answer me! Dawn said as she felt the tears coming to her eyes..

Dawn looked down and slowly moved back, she then took out a pokeball and enlarged it ,

She brought the pokeball in front of her and gripped it tightly… I didn't think it would have to come this …. Dawn whispered to herself

The President looked at her with a curious expression and he slowly started reach for a pokeball ...

Don't you even…. Think about it … Dawn said as she still had her head down… the room stood silent ,after a few minutes Dawn finally raised her head and threw the pokeball as tears fell down her cheek….


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Their was a white flash and an Umbreon appeared , the Umbreon started

getting into a fighting position .. Dawn wiped her tears with the

back of her hand with a fast swipe ... The boss then looked at dawn

with a joking grin..

You think I'm afraid of you! He yelled as he reached for the pokeball

for the second time but to no avail..

Umbreon use Iron tail! Dawn said..

Umbreon ran towards the boss and smacked the pokeball out of the boss'

hand and then landed on top of the boss' desk growling at him , the

boss covered his hand as it was throbbing with pain ...

Now if you don't tell me in the next two minutes! Where... you sent

him ,I will command Umbreon to use psyche and trust me it can be

painful if you know how to use it right...,Dawn said as she looked at the boss waiting for an

answer...

The boss looked at Dawn and smirked he then started opening a drawer

under his desk .. Dawn jerked but stood still, the boss then took out

a folder and threw it at the side of his desk ...

Here... The boss said looking at Dawn

... Dawn slowly took out a pokeball and returned Umbreon and thanked

it , she walked forward and picked up the folder and smirked she

slowly walked towards the door but stopped ..

I'm glad you were able to see it my way ... and Thank You ... Dawn

said as she put the folder in her bag and ran through the door ...

The boss stood their with a grin as he whispered aloud to himself...

That is one devoted wife... He said as he sat back down and looked out

the window as if nothing had happened..

Dawn ran out the building and then to her car she opened her car and

sat down then she closed the door , Dawn was speechless as she looked

down on her lap to see the closed folder

She opened it and gasped as she picked up a paper that said that ash

was at Iccirus city ...

He... He Is here in Isshu still! I thought he would have been sent to

another region ! Dawn said as she felt joy in her heart , which she

hasn't felt in a long time

Alright ! No time to waste! she said as she put the folder aside and

started her car and sped her on her way to Iccirus city..

Iccirus was cold and it was snowing so Dawn picked up a long brown

overcoat and put it on but she decided to leave the front open so her

white scarf showed she parked her car and ran to the pokemon center

thinking she can maybe find some clues on where he would be

When she was about to enter the pokemon center she bumped into a man

in his 50s and fell on her butt

Oo I'm so sorry miss .. I didn't see you... The man said as be

extended his hand

Oo no it was my fault ... She said as she took the man's hand and

lifted herself up then she dusted some snow off her shorts

You were quite in a hurry I must say .. Is everything alright ? The

man said

Dawn looked at the man with a sad expression

Well... You see... I have been trying to look for someone for days

now and I haven't had any luck finding him.. She said as she hung her

head lower trying to hold back the tears

The man looked at her and felt sorry for the lady so he put one hand

on her shoulder

Well maybe I can help... What does he look like?

Dawn took a picture out of her bag that she had been holding on to

since the day ash left and handed it to the man

Wait your looking for this young man ... He said while looking at dawn

Yes... Dawn said

Well I have seen this man before ! Maybe an hour ago but yes he walked

by here...

Dawns heart felt like it was going to explode with joy and with that

she hugged the man and asked him repeatedly

Where exactly did you see him? She said putting both her hands on

the man's shoulders

I saw him go straight down Evane street and into the forest if your

lucky his footprints might still be in the snow ... He said as he

handed the picture back to Dawn

Ooo thank you ! She said as she took off and once she got into the

forest their they were the footprints they were starting to disappear

so she had to hurry

Once what seemed a about 10 minutes of running Dawn stopped and

froze .. What stood in front of her was a giant warehouse ... Dawn

stood their with her mouth open but then snapped out of shock and ran

behind the bushes

Two guards appeared with guns and began talking Dawn couldn't really

listen to what they were saying but she did hear one word that pierced

through her heart

Ash... She said as she turned around closed her eyes and thought to

herself

If ash is in there then I won't wait ... No not any longer ... She

said as she threw two pokeballs

Piplup! Umbreon! Come on out! She said as the two pokemon appeared in

front of her

Listen guys I finally know where ash is ... She said as the pokemon

jumped for joy

But.. I think he is in trouble and that's why we are going to go in their

and save him ! She said as the pokemon nodded

Alright guys this is rescue mission and it's going to be dangerous so

if anything were to happen to me ... She began as the pokemon looked

at her sad .. promise to take care of the family k ... She said as

the pokemon nodded telling her they understood

Dawn then smiled and looked at the guards through the bushes

Alright guys first here's the plan... She said


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She looked through the bushes and stared at the two guards

Alright Umbreon you know what to do... Dawn said as she winked at

Umbreon

Umbreon walked slowly towards the guards till she was standing right

in front of them the guards pointed their guns at her

Go on get lost !

The guard said grinning

Umbreon's eyes began to glow yellow and circles of yellow light

surrounded the guards , then the guards collapsed on the snow and

began to snore Umbreon had used hypnosis ...

Dawn ran out of the bushes with Piplup on her shoulder

Alright good job Umbreon! Now let's go ... Dawn said as she reached

into one of the guards belts and took a card key which she used to

open the door

Dawn ran through a metal dark hallway, all she could hear was her

heart beating and her boots hitting the cold metal floor she was about

to turn a corner when two guards were walking towards her she hid

Umbreon use hypnosis quick... Dawn whispered

Umbreon jumped in front of the guards and was about to use hypnosis

but was too late as Umbreon was hit by a power full rollout and was

thrown back..

The golem stood in front of Umbreon and was ready to attack again

No! Piplup use bubblebeam! Dawn said, as the golem was thrown back

she ran to Umbreon and cradled it in her arms

Hey you're not suppose to be in here! The guard said, Dawn was furious

Piplup use bubblebeam again! Dawn said as the bubblebeam hit the

guards and the guards were flung back and ended up on the floor

unconscious

Phew... That was a close one.. Dawn said closing her eyes forgetting

that the golem was behind her

The Golem used rollout and by the time Dawn turned around she was hit

with a massive force that threw her against the wall, she winced in

pain as she fell on one knee still cradling Umbreon

The golem charged again

Piplup use hydro pump! Dawn winced

The Hydro Pump hit the golem and the golem fell unconscious...

Oww ... That really hurt ... She said and then she looked at Umbreon

Thank you for everything ... Now you take a good rest k .. She said as

she took out a pokeball and returned Umbreon

Dawn tried to stand up but fell again in pain Piplup looked at it's

trainer worried

Don't worry Piplup... I'm fine... and besides this is something I

need to deal with if I want to find Ash ... Dawn said as she got up

straight and picked up Piplup she jogged instead of running cause she

was in pain

She jogged through a few more dark hallways till she reached a door

she looked around and saw nobody so she tried to open it but couldn't

then out of nowhere a guard jumped Dawn and put an arm around her neck

Another guard grabbed Piplup and put him in a bag

Ahh! Let go of mee! Piplup! Dawn said as she struggled to break free

Your such a trouble maker ... the guard said

Let's bring her to the assistant and see what she says since the

president is busy.. The other guard said

They opened the door by entering a five digit pass code on a secret

panel. Once they were inside they closed the door.

My lady we have a spy what should we do with her and her pokemon? The

guard holding the bag said while bowing

A lady with a dark suit looked at Dawn up and down and smirked

What brings you here? The lady said

I'm here... To... Save... My... Husband...Dawn tried to say as the

arm around her neck was crushing her windpipe

Ahhh… I see your talking about that so called undercover cop called

Ash ... Hmmm ... The lady said while flicking her hair

Yes! And I... Won't... Let you... Have him! Dawn screamed

Piplup use peck! Dawn said

Piplup used the fastest peck anyone has ever seen and ripped the bag

Don't let it escape you idiots! The lady yelled

The guard tried catching Piplup but it was too fast

Now Piplup use whirlpool as big as you can! Dawn said as she found a

way to elbow the guard in his stomach and was set free she grabbed the

door handle as the room was flooded with water and everyone was

caught in the whirlpool

Dawn held her breath and held on to the doorknob as hard as she could

The door couldn't take any more pressure as it busted open and a

flood of water came out

Everyone was thrown to the ground soaked but Dawn was the only one

still conscious , she panted for air..

Oo thank you Piplup... Dawn said as she picked up her unconscious

Piplup and returned him to his pokeball

Alright I know that I'm getting closer to Ash ... I have to hurry!

She said but before she went she saw the lady a pistol on her side

Dawn winced as she had the thought of shooting somebody but she took

the gun and put it in her bag taking it, just in case she really needed

it ,so she then continued to run down endless hallways till she ended

up in front of a large metal door which looked impossible to open but

she could somehow hear through it as she placed her ear on the cold

metal door

In the large room stood Ash with his Pikachu fighting the president

with a Rhyperior

Come on Pikachu you can do it! Use quick attack then use Iron

Tail! Ash said

Dawns eyes widened as tears started to well up...

Their he was, the sound of his voice made Dawn remember all the happy

moments that they shared together

She quickly tried to open the Door but no avail

Don't worry Ash I'm coming! Go Mamoswine! Use Take Down on the

door! Dawn screamed

Mamoswine hit the door but the door still stood tall... Dawn began to

Tighten her fist as the anger welled up inside of her

Rhyperior use Hyperbeam! Then Mega horn! The boss said

Pikachu skillfully dodge the Hyperbeam but the Iron Tail was

Intercepted by Megahorn, the Megahorn was to powerful so it threw

Pikachu to the ground

Pikachu! Ash screamed

Now let's finish him and this battle up Rhyperior shall we ! Rock Smash!

Mamoswine use takedown again! I won't give up! Dawn said

But again to no avail the door stood tall

Dawn began to cry tears of fury and screamed

He Is Right Behind This Door And I Can't Reach Him!

Ash ran towards Pikachu picked him up and ran for cover the Rock Smash

Hit the wall that Ash was hiding behind and made a an indent but Ash was

still safe

Pikachu… I think this might be the end for us ... Ash said as he took

out a picture that he had of Dawn and him ,she had one arm wrapped

around his arm and his hand was on her waist... Ash looked up and

smiled as tears began to fall from his face

Oo Dawn... I hope you know that I will always love you no matter what

happens... Ash said as he put the picture away and with a quick swipe

wiped his tears away

Pikapii... Pikachu said weakly

Pikachu thank you for everything... you will... always be my best buddy...

Ash said while hugging Pikachu

But.. you know me by now.. I'm not going down that easy without a last true

fight! Ash said as he laid Pikachu down and slowly walked out in

the opening getting ready to fight for what might be his very last

time...


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Dawn could not stop the tears from falling but she knew she had to stay

strong not only for Ash but for Andrew as well

She wiped her tears as she put on a face of determination

Alright Mamoswine! You have to believe in yourself like I believe in

you! So get ready!Dawn screamed

Ahh... So I see you decided to stand up like a man ... The boss said

Well I'm not just going to hide and lay back... I was sent on this mission because I'm the best of the best and I have taken 3 years of my life to find

you! And because of you I had to leave the love of my life behind for 3

years too long!

Ash screamed at the top of his lungs out of rage

Dawn had heard what Ash said and the sound of his voice had somehow boosted her determination to reach him even more

Well it's time to say goodbye! Rhyperior Hyperbeam!The boss yelled

The Hyperbeam was shot but Ash dodged it quickly, he then threw a small

machine on Rhyperior and clicked his watch, the device beeped then

exploded and with a massive force Rhyperior, the boss, and Ash flew

back...

Dawns heart dropped as she fell on the floor with the sound of the

explosion not knowing if she was too late, if her love had truly left

this world already

Ash got up slowly as he leaned against the wall for support and

winced in pain as he held his arm he was covered in dust and his

jacket was seared , he looked up and saw that the boss was perfectly

fine meaning that the boss had been protected by Rhyperior, Rhyperior

was on the floor unconscious...

You had some nerve doing that to my Rhyperior... and now.. you're going to pay with your life... The boss said as he returned the Rhyperior to its pokeball

The boss slowly walked towards Ash, Ash tried to stand up completely

but couldn't move for he was in too much pain , when the boss was

about three feet away he stopped and held up a gun pointing it at Ash

Well Is their anything you want to say before I kill you ... The boss

said smirking

Noo ... Ash said as he dropped on his knees and closed his eyes

I'm so sorry Dawn... Ash said with despair as he knew that their was no way

of escaping and that death was quickly approaching him

Alright Mamoswine Takedown! Dawn screamed

Mamoswine successfully busted the door down as Dawn ran behind him ,

she saw the boss and Ash and had no second thoughts as she ran as fast

as she could crying, the boss was shocked for a second but snapped

back to reality as he pulled the trigger

The sound of the bullet echoed off the dark metal walls...

Everything stopped as if time froze ...

The boss stood their shocked.. Ash slowly realized that he hadn't

felt any pain so he slowly opened his eyes and their in front of him

was the love of his life Dawn…

I hope you rot in hell.. She whispered as the boss slowly fell

backwards with blood staining his shirt seeing he was shot by Dawn as

she had the pistol in her hand

Ash couldn't feel his body as he felt like he was in a different

reality ... Hoping that it was all a nightmare and that he would wake

up soon... all he could do was stare at the dead body that laid in front of him, he also quickly looked up and stared at the pistol that was the source of the blood that was just spilled and widen his eyes as he stared at the person holding the weapon.

D... Dawn? Is.. Is that... You? Ash forced out but slowly looked at

the floor in shock and dismay as small droops of blood made their way

slowly to the ground

Dawn slowly turned around as she dropped her pistol and held her

stomach .. Her white shirt was covered in blood for she had been shot

I'm sorry ... I ... I... Couldn't get to you faster ... she said as

she smiled and closed her eyes as she felt gravity pull her forward

Ash forced himself up and caught Dawn as he began to cry furiously

while he stared at her

Dawn! Why did! Why did you do that! Ash screamed through his tears

Dawn slowly opened her eyes and stared deep into Ash's eyes as Ash's wet tears soaked her cheeks.

I.. I did that because I love you And I wouldn't want anything ...

Bad... To happen... To ... You ... Dawn said weakly as she took a

breath and winced in pain

And I'm sorry... For.. Lying.. To you.. She said as her eyes began to

close for she was losing all feeling in her body

Ash didn't know what she was lying about but didn't care as he

kissed Dawn and pulled her into a loving embrace ,he could quickly feel the warmth spread through his body ,it was a feeling that he had craved for a such a long time.

Please don't leave me Dawn! Please hang on! I love you! Ash

screamed

This is all my fault... Ash whispered to himself...

Dawn thought to herself that she couldn't give up easily and that she had to stay strong so she could be their for Ash and Andrew, she would fight against death until she had no strength left in her body...

I can hold on for a bit longer ... She said as she winced in pain as

it became harder for her to breathe ,she tried to stay awake but after a few minutes couldn't as she fell unconscious

Dawn! Ash screamed

Ash saw that Mamoswine was walking towards them then he quickly thought

to himself

Mamoswine we need to get Dawn to the hospital fast! Ash yelled

Mamoswine slowly kneeled down as Ash carefully placed Dawn on his back ,then he limped towards the safe place where he hid Pikachu and saw that he

was ok so he picked Pikachu up with one arm and climbed onto Mamoswine

he then held Dawn and Pikachu close to him as Mamoswine ran through

many hallways using take down on anything that stood in its way...

Once they were outside Ash directed Mamoswine to the nearest Pokemon center thinking that it was the closes thing by, so Mamoswine ran as fast as he could while he fought against the cold winds and without even thinking ,he broke through the glass doors of the Pokemon center as nurse joy screamed.

Please ... Please help her and my Pikachu... Ash said before he felt

the cold rushing to every single part of his body and with the

throbbing pain coming from his arm he fell unconscious with his arms

wrapped around Dawn and Pikachu hoping that it wouldn't end like

this ...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Nurse Joy quickly ran to the aid of Ash, Pikachu, and Dawn. She told her Chansey to bring the stretchers as time was running out. Ash and Pikachu were carefully put on stretcher as Dawn was put on the other, Nurse Joy directed Mamoswine to wait patiently where it was standing as she and Chansey pushed the stretchers towards the Emergency room.

Chansey take care of the lady first! It seems that she has lost a lot of blood! Nurse Joy said as she left the Emergency room.

Nurse Joy ran to the video phone and waited anxiously until a man with glasses and short black hair answered the phone.

Doctor Drudfurd! Please! You have to come to Iccirus City! Nurse Joy pleaded.

What's the problem! Drudfurd said.

I have two patients who are in serious condition! One of the patients is losing a lot of blood! I don't know what to do, I didn't train in that area of medical expertise… Nurse Joy said as she put her head down feeling helpless.

Don't worry! I'll be there as fast as I can! But for now make sure the wound is covered with something tight to prevent it from getting any type of infection! Drudfurd said before the screen went black.

Nurse Joy immediately did what the doctor told her. She was sweating bullets as she worked for what seemed like hours but in reality was only 10 minutes. After a few minutes passed in seemed like her prayers had been answered as a helicopter landed outside and the doctor with two other medical assistants got out and ran through the gaping hole of the Pokemon Center carrying supplies and some portables devices.

Doctor you made it! Nurse Joy said with a smile of relief

She then quickly explained to the doctor about the patient's conditions and without a second to pass the doctor got to work as he made everyone clear the room except for one of his assistants. Nurse Joy picked up Pikachu and went to another room and started treating it. One of the other assistants pushed Ash out of the Emergency room and went to another room, as she started to treat Ash's wounds which were not as serious as Dawn's.

Ash still laid unconscious on one of the center's beds for he had been moved there. As Ash laid there he had been thinking of only one thing… which was Dawn.

(In Ash's subconscious)

Ash… A voice whispered.

Ash slowly opened his eyes and could see nothing but mist; he felt a small amount of pain as he tried to stand up.

Ash… A voice whispered again

Ash couldn't remember anything; he looked around as he wondered where he was.

Where am…. I? Ash said as he slowly started walking forward.

Ash.. the voice called out for the last time

Who's there…? Show yourself! Ash said

All of a sudden Ash started falling but was encased in a shining light and started to float.

I will remind you of the things that you have forgotten… the voice said

After a few minutes a bright light blinded Ash and after t slowly started to disappear Ash was re-experiencing all of the special moments he had with Dawn. He chuckled and smiled as his heart felt a warmth that could reach and save anybody who was drowning in depression.

Then the light disappeared and after a few minutes the warmth started to turn into pure cold and sadness. Ash looked behind him and started to see the moments in his life that were the key to unlocking the deep sadness that lingered in his heart. He saw the moment when he left Dawn, he saw the moment when Dawn shot the boss, and he saw the final moment when Dawn fell covered in blood, the innocent blood which was not supposed to be spilled.

Dawn…. Ash said in deep sadness as he grabbed his heart for he was feeling alone and empty.

Ash then quickly covered his ears as the sound of the gun being fired was echoing all around him, then he heard a scream which sounded like a cry for help. He quickly turned around.

Dawn! Ash screamed as he saw Dawn lying on the ground reaching her hand out towards him.

Ash.. I want you to know that… I will always love you.. She said as tears left her slowly closing eyes before she went limp and didn't move.

Ash eyes widened as he felt that everything in his life was not in Existence. The person he loved unimaginably was gone right n front of his eyes.

DAWN! Ash screamed as he ran towards Dawn. He cred furiously because not only was she gone but he could not reach her or embrace he. As he was just in her grasp everything went pitch black as he started falling into emptiness. He screamed as he felt only depression, loneliness, and biggest of all guilt…

(back in the real world)

As the assistant was finishing wrapping Ash's arm in bandages she felt something cold and wet slide down her hand. She quickly looked up to see what the source was and frowned as she saw that Ash was the source, for her was crying. He had the hand that wasn't injured on his chest as he whispered Dawns name over and over again. The assistant wiped his tears, turned off the lights and left Ash's medical records on the table before closing the door and running off to help the doctor.

D…Dawn.. Ash whimpered and slowly as of instinct he reached around until he found the picture of Dawn and him. He slowly opened his eyes halfway.

The moonlight poured into his room and made the picture glisten as Ash held it up. To get a better view of it.

Dawn… Please.. Please don't leave me… I need you.. Ash whispered as more tears fell from his eyes.

I'm so sorry… Ash said as his eye sight started to get blurry, for the medication was going into effect and was putting him to sleep. He didn't want to go to sleep, so he tried to stay awake but couldn't as he felt a heavy blanket of sleep fall on him.

Dawn… Ash said as he fell into a deep sleep with the picture grasped in his hand.

The tears slowly flowed, as Ash tried to mentally settle the anxiety of still not knowing if Dawn already took her last breathe of life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Doctor sighed in relief as he slowly removed the sweat that was

dripping silently down his face. He saw rays of sunlight peek

through the window and yet he did not realize that he spent so much time

trying to save the young lady's life, but he knew it was his job and it

didn't matter how long it would take. Nurse Joy walked into the ER

bringing a glass of water for the doctor.

How is the patient Doctor Drudfurd? Nurse Joy said as she walked up

to the doctor.

She suddenly dropped the glass of water as she stared at the patient..

Is she? Is she? ... Nurse Joy couldn't force the words out as she felt

the tears well up in her eyes.

Oh no! She is alive don't worry.. Drudfurd said as he comforted nurse

Joy.

She is just unconscious from loosing so much blood... Drudfurd said.

Oo what a relief... Nurse Joy said.

Now I need to make a call.. Drudfurd said as he slowly left the ER

but stopped at the door.

You know, She was very lucky... The bullet missed all the major organs

so I was able to remove it faster... If I would have been any later

I'm afraid, she wouldn't have made it, but she survived not only

because of the generosity of one of the trainers that gave blood , but

because she is strong willed and must have something or someone in her

life that means everything to her... Drudfurd said as he looked at the

patient and left the ER.

Nurse Joy cleaned up the mess and went to check up on the other patient.

Ash was slowly waking up as the rays of sunlight were entering through

the blinds.

Ash opened his eyes slowly as he looked around he stood up in his

bed , he then slowly examined himself his left arm was completely

covered in bandages and he had a few Band-Aids on some cuts one Band-Aid

was on his cheek . He turned toward the door that was opening .Nurse

Joy walked in.

Hello, Good morning... There has been someone who's been wanting to

see you ... Nurse Joy said as she smiled and looked at her feet.

Pikachu walked into the room wearing a few bandages but smiled brightly

seeing it's trainer alive and well.

Pika! Pika!

Pikachu! I'm so glad you're ok! ... Ash said as he hugged Pikachu to

death but let go fast for his arm was hurting .

I'm going to leave you two alone ... Nurse Joy said as she smiled and

left the room while closing the door.

Man Pikachu we have been so many big situations but I think this has

to be the worst... Ash said as he looked at Pikachu sad, Pikachu

nodded and looked at a piece of paper that was next to Ash hand.

Pika? Pikachu said as he picked up the picture in its mouth and

handed it to Ash looking confused.

Ash took the picture and stared at it while Pikachu carefully jumped

onto Ash shoulder and also stared at the picture.

Pika?

You see Pikachu this picture has been with me for a long time it's a

small piece of Dawn that I carry around with me ... Ash said as he

closed his eyes and sighed.

Pika... Pikachu said as it stared at its trainer worried.

(in the other room we enter Dawns subconscious )

Dawn quickly opened her eyes to find nothing but darkness as she tried

to stand but couldn't , for she felt like she was tied up in chains and

with that she fell to her knees, scared.

Man where am I! Dawn panicked as she looked around trying to find a

way out.

Out of nowhere Dawn could hear screaming, she tried to cover her

ears but couldn't as her arms wouldn't move.

Is anybody here! Dawn said as the screaming continued but then she

Froze.

Wait .. A minute.. That screaming it sounds so familiar.. Dawn said

as she turned her head around slightly so she could see behind her.

Dawn eyes focused hard on a shadow outline that walked towards her.

As the shadow was about a few feet away, Dawn could see the shadow

completely.

You..Your.. Me ... Dawn said as she stared at the shadow.

Yes I am you I'm identical to you in every single way.. We even share

the same pain and sadness... The shadow said as she began to cry.

Everything went red as the shadow began to scream for she was re-

experiencing what had happen to Dawn and with the blink of an eye The

shadow fell dead .

Ahhhhh! Someone please help me! Make it stop! Dawn screamed as she

found the force to move her arms as she quickly covered her ears and began to cry.

Dawn tried to stay calm but couldn't. She tried to think of happy

things and the one thing that brought her happiness was .

Ash... Dawn said as she felt alone and helpless. She hugged herself

as she began to freeze to death.

Ash... Ash please come for me ... Dawn said as she continued crying

(back in the real world)

Dawn laid in bed and cried as she called Ash name. But with no answer

she began to feel pain in her stomach and screamed. Doctor Drudfurd

ran into the ER with his two assistants to see Dawn moving around in

her bed screaming.

Hold her! We need to calm her down! If not she will Hurt herself!

Drudfurd screamed.

Dawn was screaming so loud that it could be heard throughout the

entire pokemon center everyone could hear it but the one person who

heard it the most was Ash.

Dawn! Ash screamed as he jumped out of bed and ran to the door he

grabbed his arm for it was stinging but continued running till he

reached the ER and busted through the doors.

He froze as he saw Dawn screaming in pain.

Hurry we can't waste any time ! Give her the anesthesia! Drudfurd

said as he held one of Dawns arms .

The assistant had the shot in her hand and was going to inject Dawn

but Dawn was able to free one of her arms as she smacked the shot out of the

assistant's hand. Pikachu tried to catch it but couldn't as the shot feel

to floor and spilled everywhere .

Oo great! Now what are we going to do there's no more anesthesia ! The

assistant said.

Ash! Dawn screamed.

Dawn! Ash said as he broke out of his trance.

Don't worry Dawn I'm here! Ash said as he tried to calm down Dawn but

to no use.

Go away! Dawn screamed.

Dawn! I'm here! Wake up please! Ash screamed as he stared at Dawn

with a sad expression.

Her pulse is off the charts! If we don't find a way to calm her down

in the next two minutes she will seriously injure herself ! Drudfurd

said as the beeping of the monitor gradually increased.

Dawn.. I won't let you down! Ash said as he dodge one of Dawn's arms

and grabbed her shoulders .

Please Dawn! Find the strength! Ash screamed as he leaned in and

kissed Dawn . In less than a second the beeping noises slowed down and

Dawn stopped moving in her bed for she was immobilized by Love.

Everybody was amazed and relieved that Ash was able to calm Dawn down

so quickly . Ash slowly broke apart from Dawn smiling. Dawn opened

her eyes to find Ash staring at her lovingly.

Ash ... You did come for me after all ..

Dawn said as she looked deep into Ash eyes smiling. She then looked

around to find everybody staring at her.

We are all very happy that you could pull through Ms... You gave us quite a

scare but now it seems that you will be doing a lot better , but you do

need to rest so we will leave you to be.. Doctor Drudfurd said as he

walked towards the door and hinted at his assistants to follow him .

One of the assistants quickly cleaned up the mess and left with the

doctor. Pikachu looked at Ash and winked as he slowly left the room

also.

Ash looked at Dawn with loving eyes as he sat on her bed and grabbed

her hand . He held it tight terrified that she would disappear or

leave him. Dawn looked at Ash.

Dawn... I have never been more terrified in my life, seeing you in

pain was ... was... Horrifying ... Please don't ever do that to me

again.. Ash said as his eyes were glued on Dawn.

Hmm... Listen Ash... I'm so sorry ... Dawn said as she felt the tears

welling up in her eyes.

Sorry for what... Ash said as he used his other hand to lift Dawn's

head up... I'm the one who should be saying sorry...

Dawn couldn't take it anymore as the tears slowly fell down her pale

cheeks. Ash carefully put his right arm around her waist and pulled her in

closer, she slowly grabbed Ash's shirt .

Now... tell me everything that's bothering you.. Ash said.

Dawn knew that if she told Ash all the secrets she has been hiding

from him then all the things that were haunting her would

disappear. She sighed for she knew it was time to tell him everything...

** ~ Thank you to all the people who read my story ! Chapter 10 will hopefully be rolling on by soon. ~ **

** ~Please leave me your reviews ****I like to know what people think of my story . ~**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The room fell silent and the only noise that could be heard was the sound of breathing except their was a difference in rhythm. One sounded calm and relaxed while the other sounded escalating and upbeat. Time slowly passed as Ash and Dawn sat on the bed embracing each other. Dawn could feel Ash's warmth as he held her.

Ash... I don't know how I'm gonna say this.. So you need to listen well... Also you have to promise me that no matter what will always be together.. Dawn said as she looked up at Ash with pleading eyes.

Of course Dawn... I promise but, your starting to make me worry this thing your suppose to tell me looks like it has been ... Hurting you. Ash said as he looked at Dawn straight in her eyes.

Dawn sighed again as she try to adjust herself so she was facing Ash, but Ash wouldn't let her as his arm was still around her waist. So she just looked up as best as she could and started her tale.

Ok Ash... do you remember about 3 years ago when we spent the night at the beach house in Kanto...? Dawn said as a hot blush appeared on her face.

Ash smiled and laughed a bit before he kissed her head and stared at her again like she was the brightest jewel in the world.

Yes Dawn ... I don't think I will ever forget that night. Ash said

Well... It ... Seems... That night might have sparked something in my stomach .. If ya know what I mean.. Dawn said as she started twirling her two index fingers.

Uhh Dawn I don't think I ... Ash said but then looked at Dawn and then all the puzzle pieces in his brain just clicked. Ash couldn't find the words to speak and all he could do was stare at Dawn.

Umm.. Ash... Ash please say something. Dawn said as she put her hands

on his shoulders and shook him .

Ow! Ash said as he broke out of his trance for his arm was hurting.

Ooo.. Sorry.. I didn't realize.. But you wouldn't say anything..

Dawn said as she began to feel some sort of relief but also regret for

Ash wouldn't take it well.

It's a boy.. a beautiful boy .. He looks just like you except he has the color of my eyes.. I named him Andrew and he is the sweetest, bravest, and strongest young boy you will ever meet. Andrew is also loved immensely ... Just like you are.. And ... Don't worry May is watching him for me ... Dawn said as she squeezed Ash's hand and smiled.

Dawn ... Why didn't... you tell me. Ash said as he felt guilty and pure sadness. Trust me I tried but just ... Couldn't.. I'm sorry.. Dawn said as she waited and thought that he would never see her the same way again.

Dawn.. You should have told me... I.. I would have never left on that trip.. I would have never left you all by yourself! I would have been there for Andrew! Ash said as he hugged Dawn tightly.

I'm so sorry! I'm... sorry... Ash said as a tear fell down his cheek while he hugged Dawn tighter. Dawn also still continued to hug him.

I didn't want to be a bad father if I had a son or daughter... I didn't want to become my ... my father ... Ash said.

Ash... listen ... first of all your hurting me a bit. Dawn said as

Ash slowly loosened his grip but didn't let go. Thank you and second

I believe that everything will be ok ... as long as we have each other and love each other we will be able to raise Andrew into the finest young man and you will Also be a wonderful father...Dawn said as she smiled and rubbed Ash's back.

I don't know... Dawn.. Ash said as he moved back so he could stare directly at his lover. It might be one of the hardest things I will have to do ... You know raising a son but everything can be ok because I have you ... Now one of the two, most beautiful gifts the world gave me..and also...Don't you think we should follow the tradition. Ash said as he slowly got off the bed.

What do you mean? Dawn said looking clueless at what Ash was doing.

I meant this.. Ash said as he slowly bent down on one knee and held one of Dawns hands.

Dawn Berlitz, you are the most beautiful, talented, and bravest person I have ever met. Your amazing at contest and have the most beautiful blue eyes that match your hair. I love you with all my heart and soul so ...Will you marry me? Ash said as he squeezed Dawn's hand.

Tears started pouring down Dawns face. Ash started getting worried for she didn't answer him.

Ash ... You don't know... How long I have been waiting for those words... Dawn said as she smiled at her love.

Ash stood up and wiped Dawns tears he then smiled and leaned in close to Dawn.

So does that mean yes? Ash said as he stared into her eyes and rested his forehead on Dawn's.

Dawn could feel Ash's warm breath lightly caressing her lips and she could feel her heart, leaping with excitement every second he stared at her ,not only through her eyes but through her soul.

Yes ... In every possible way and language ... Dawn said as She felt Ash move closer and place his lips on hers. She felt such a huge jolt of electricity course through her body, Dawn knew that they were perfect for each other and finally at last he was her's.

In a second his desire for her became stronger but he had to contain himself from going any farther for she was still wounded. She continued to make out with her future husband when a knock could be heard at the door. They both stopped and faced the door. The doctor walked in.

Ash quickly whispered in Dawns ear.

Will finish this later.. Ash said as Dawn began to blush. Ash turned to the doctor.

Hello.. I'm glad to see that your doing ok.. And you miss? Drudfurd said

Ketchum.. Dawn said giggling as she quickly winked at Ash. Ash held

her hand and squeezed gently while smiling.

Ok Mrs. Ketchum well from my results you seem to be recovering slowly, but you would need to stay in the center for about another two weeks so we can make sure everything is healthy and ok in your system. Uhh... Mr. Ketchum I assume? Drudfurd said.

Yes... Ash said

You may leave the center in about a few days for your injuries aren't that serious. Your arm is going to heal but you must remember to take the specific amount of medicine I give to you so that it could relieve the pain.

Yes doctor, but I have a request to make .. Ash said

Yes, what is it? Drudfurd said

Well, could it be possible to move my wife to a hospital in the Sinnoh region where she can finish recovering ? I think my wife would like that ...Ash said as he saw Dawn smile at him.

Well she seems to be better so I'll see if I can make the arrangements

but, do you feel alright with moving Mrs. Ketchum ? Drudfurd said

Yes, of course I feel ok to move and I also want to thank you for your generosity towards me and my husband without you we wouldn't be here right now ... Dawn said as she bowed her head to the doctor thanking him .Her soft blue hair which was left free from her ponytail shielded her cheeks and Ash out of instinct put one side of her hair behind her ear and quickly kissed her cheek. Dawn started to look around the room.

What is it Dawn? Ash said

Umm ... Where is Pikachu and Piplup and all the rest of my Pokemon?

Dawn said

Oo Pikachu just went out for a bit and ... Ash said

And your Pokemon are in the careful hands of nurse joy. They are all healthy and well . Drudfurd said while smiling

Oo that's great to hear! Now their is no need to worry.. Dawn said as she giggled.

Excuse me while I make your arrangements and also I suggest that you young man go and get some rest... Drudfurd said as he left the room.

You know Ash he is right you need to get your rest... Dawn said as she stared at him with a worried expression.

Dawn.. I will get my rest but I just can't until I see that your asleep safe and sound.. Ash said as started closing the blinds for it was only the afternoon and the sun still shined.

Ok ... But promise me that you'll go straight to your room and go to sleep... Dawn said.

I promise ... Ash said as he kissed her on the lips and then slowly tucked her in.

Time past as Ash waited patiently for his love to fall asleep and because the room was silent and peaceful his eyes began to droop. Ash was quickly awakened by the sound of slow calm breathing which came from Dawn. He slowly moved to the door and turned off the lights.

Sleep well Dawn... Ash whispered as he closed the door and went to his room. As be was walking Pikachu strolled by.

Oo hey Pikachu are you ready to get some rest? Ash said staring down at his companion.

Pika... Pikachu said as it nooded.

Alright ... Let's go.. Ash said as he picked up Pikachu and let him rest on his healthy shoulder. He walked into his room and closed the door. He then made sure that the room was dark and Pikachu was comfortable. Ash slowly went under his sheets and stared at the door.

Oo man ... Tomorrow is gonna be a big day ... Ash said as he turned on his back and put one arm in back of his head. He gave a quick glance at the door and then looked back at the ceiling.

Tomorrow ... When I walk Through that door ... To think that my new life will begin ... With my wife and son ..Tomorrow I wait for you...

Ash said as he felt the peace of the room and fell asleep with his companion next to him .Awaiting another full day...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The sun rose bright and early for it couldn't anticipate this special

and beautiful day. The Pokemon center was at it's usually as trainers

walked slowly in and out . Piplup and Pikachu were taking an early

morning stroll as Pikachu was telling Piplup everything that had

happened. In the Pokemon center the two lovers each opened theirs

eyes to be welcomed to the warmth of the sun .

Ash sat up in his bed and yawned he then put his hand on his wounded

shoulder and moved it around for the pain seem to be fading.

Well at least it doesn't hurt as much ... Ash said smiling.

Wait where's Pikachu? Ash said as he looked around the room.

Hmm... I guess he went out for a bit.. Ash said as he looked to his

side to find a glass of water and two pills . He quickly drank his

medication and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

(In other room)

Dawn slowly sat up on her bed and stretched a little.

Wow... That was the best sleep I have gotten since Ash left ... I feel

like a big weight was lifted off my shoulders ... Dawn said quietly

surprised and then turned to the door.

Ash walked in with Piplup on one shoulder and Pikachu on his hat.

Morning Dawn! Ash said

Hey Ash! Dawn said as she tried to get up but couldn't for the pain.

Dawn, you know you need to rest... Ash said as he walked to Dawn and

gave her a quick kiss.

Pika! ... Piplup! They both said as they fell off of Ash and

landed on the bed.

Opps! Sorry guys ... Ash said as he turned towards Pikachu smiling

and scratched his ears.

Come here sweety... Dawn said as Piplup jumped softly into Dawns arms.

The door suddenly opened and the doctor walked in.

Good Morning! Now, we have everything set for your transport Ms.

Ketchum... Drudfurd said as he walked in with two assistants.

That's great! So how are you going to take me to Sinnoh? Dawn said

And how long do you think it would take to get there? Ash said as

Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder.

Well it's very simple ... I have called the hospital in Sinnoh and

told them to send a helicopter that was bigger than my own and it's

waiting outside ... Their is a bed that you will rest on till we get

there which would be in approximately 3 hours... Drudfurd said.

Ok that sound wonderful ... You ready Piplup? Dawn said.

Piplup! It said.

Now we must hurry if we want to get their in time.. You two go and get

the stretcher.. Drudfurd said.

The two assistant brought the stretcher next to Dawns bed.

Now we must carefully move her to the stretcher... Now carefully...

Drudfurd said as the assistants moved Dawn to the stretcher.

Hmm ... Dawn said as they moved her for she didn't want to scream in

pain.

Dawn are you sure you want to travel now? If your in that much...

Ash started saying till he felt a hand lightly cover his lips.

Honey... I'm fine.. Dawn said as she smiled she then hugged Piplup.

The assistants rolled Dawn through the Pokemon center and out the

Pokemon center. Nurse joy came out.

Now have a safe trip! And all your Pokemon and belongings are in the green bag! Nurse joy said as she waved.

Dawn was lying down in her bed and she quickly looked out the window with Ash as they waved and saw nurse joy get smaller and smaller. While the three

hours passed the couple had time to catch up on everything that

they have missed about each other. Once they were close to the hospital they

shared a kiss out of excitement .

Now we will be landing in five minutes ... Drudfurd said as his

assistants started to get Dawn prepared.

Well were here... Ash said as the helicopter landed.

The assistants carefully brought Dawn out of the helicopter. Ash took

all of Dawns things and ran into the elevator. They reached the 6th floor and doctor Drudfurd and the assistants

brought Dawn into one of the rooms.

Wow this room has a beautiful view... Dawn said as she sat up in her bed.

It sure does ... Ash said as he put all of his and Dawn's things next

to the window sill.

Now Ms. Ketchum all of the arrangements are set ... I will be

checking up on you next week so just follow all the instructions that the

nurse tells you ... Drudfurd said.

I will ... Dawn said with a slow nod.

Doctor Drudfurd left the room with his assistants. Dawn gently patted

Piplup as Ash carefully sat next to Dawn.

Ash... I need you to do me a favor... Dawn said.

Sure, anything... Ash said.

You see if you look in my bag you will find a piece of paper folded

up. It has a number written on it...Dawn said as she stared at her

bag.

Umm let me see ... Ash said as he went to her bag and started

Looking for the piece of paper.

Here it is... Ash said.

That is the number to our house... I wasn't sure if you remembered the

number.. Now I need you to call May so you can tell her where we

are... Dawn said as she pointed out the door.

No problem ... Ash said as he and Pikachu ran out the door. When Ash

reached the phone he started dialing .

(Ring! Ring!)

The screen turned on and a quick gasp could be heard from the other side of

the line.

Hey May long time no- Ash started to say but stopped.

Ash could see tears slide down May's face. She quickly tried to wipe

them.

May are you- Ash said

ASH You Idiot! You think it's ok to leave without saying

anything! May screamed as she started trembling with rage.

Ahh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Ash said as he scratched the back of

his head and sweat dropped. Pikachu was on the floor shaking it's head.

I swear the next time I see you you'll get a nice surprise! May said

as she put up a fist and grinned.

O-k ... Ash said laughing nervously.

May sighed as she tried to calm down.

Now ... Where is Dawn? Are you guys doing ok? May said.

Well ... It's a long story but we are ok, right now we are at the

hospital in Sunyshore city .. Ash said.

May's eyes opened wide as she started leaning her face into the screen.

What! You are in Sunyshore! And what the heck are you doing at a hospital ! That's not what I call being fine Ash Ketchum! May screamed as she

pushed her face in the screen and lifted her eyebrows.

Well ... It's a long story so I will tell you when you come here.. Ash said.

Huh? Wait when do you want me to get there? May asked as she backed

away from the screen.

As soon as possible besides Dawn is dying to see you and,... Andrew...

Ash said as he looked down.

Mays eyes started to tremble..

So ... So she told you about Andrew then ... May said as she

crossed her arms behind her back .

Yeah... And I'm very glad that she did ... Ash said as he saw May smile.

I'm so happy for you guys and tell Dawn that I will probably be able

to get their tomorrow morning.. May said with a smile as she knew it

would be a big day for Ash and Andrew.

Yes, I will ... And thank you May ... Ash said as he closed his eyes

and smiled.

Hmm for what? May asked.

For always being there for Dawn when I wasn't there.. And for taking

care of Andrew for me ... you are one of the closest friends I have ...

Ash said as he gave her a thumbs up.

Thank You ... Ash ... May said .

Well I have to go ... Dawn must be wondering why I'm taking so long ..

So bye and I'll see you tomorrow... Ash said as he waved.

Ok bye Ash ... May said as the screen went black.

Hey May ... Who was that? Andrew said panting out of breathe for he

was playing tag with the Pokemon.

Ooo ... It's a surprise you'll see tomorrow ... May said as she winked

and rubbed his head.

Now .. Why don't we go eat ... May said.

Yay! Andrew screamed as he ran to the kitchen.

(back to hospital)

Ash walked to the end of the hallway with Pikachu and looked out the

window. His hair moved slowly from the gentle breeze . Pikachu

tugged on Ash's jeans. Ash leaned down so Pikachu could get on his

shoulder. Ash breathed in and out slowly pondering.

Pika P ... Pikachu said as it's ears blew in the wind.

Andrew... Ash whispered as he looked at the clouds counting the hours

till he finally could meet with the rest of his family...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ash walked backed to the hospital room not realizing how much time he spent gazing at the clouds it was pretty late. He opened the door to find Dawn with her arms crossed and an angered but worry expression plastered on her face..

Ash ... Where have you been! Are you feeling okay your worrying me and what happened with May? Dawn said.

S..Sorry for worrying you and May said she will be here tomorrow morning.. Ash said.

Ooo that's great! You don't understand... Ash how it feels to be away from your kids... Dawn said without thinking.

Yes.. I do ... Ash said frowning.

Dawn gasped and started rethinking what she said.. Ooo ... I'm sorry Ash .. Dawn said looking at Ash.

No ... It's ok.. Ash said as walked to the chair on the other side of

Dawn's bed and sat down. Pikachu and Piplup laid down at the edge of

Dawn's bed and fell asleep peacefully.

Ash come here.. Dawn said as she reached for his hand.

Ash grabbed her hand lightly and sat on the bed.

Ash... Remember what I told you ... Their is really no need to worry ... I'll always be with you... Dawn said.

But.. Da.. Ash started to say till he felt Dawn's soft lips meet his.

He leaned in enjoying every moment. Then he felt Dawn's lips part from his.

Ooo.. Ash .. Dawn said as she laughed.. I guess kissing you is the only way to make you stop worrying.. Dawn said smiling.

Well then.. I guess I'll have to get my revenge when we get back to the house ... Ash said seductively as he grabbed Dawn's hand and kissed it. He then leaned in closer.

Or now.. Ash said as he smirked as he began to lean even closer to Dawn's face.

Ooo .. Ash stop it were in the hospital!.. She said as she blushed furiously and put her hands on his chest to push him back.

Make me.. Ash said as he continued to lean in.

Dawn closed her eyes shut but quickly opened them as she felt Ash kiss her head. She heard him chuckle.

No need to worry Dawn... Ash said getting off the bed and sitting back on his chair.

Damn it Ash! Don't play me like that! Dawn said as she crossed her arms still blushing.

Ash laughed a little bit before yawning seeing it was already nighttime and very late.

Ash.. Go to sleep.. Got it..Dawn said as she laid down and pulled the blanket over her shoulders.

I will... Ash said as he got up kissed Dawn on the cheek and turned off the lights. Then he sat back down.

Ash leaned back on his chair to think but quickly fell asleep and after a while peaceful breathing filled the room.

(the next day)

Ash... Dawn said.

Hmm... Ash murmured.

Ash ... Wake up.. Dawn said as she gently shook Ash.

Ash woke up to find half of himself sitting in the chair and the other half of himself on Dawn's bed.

I guess I fell asleep.. Ash said looking at Dawn.

Man ... You didn't listen to me last night did you ... And it's like

2:00 in the afternoon..Dawn said as she brushed Ash's messy hair.

Well I sleep better when your close to me... Ash said smiling.

Dawn smiled and turned towards Piplup.

Piplup would you do the honors ... Dawn said as she winked.

Pip-lup..

Piplup quickly used bubblebeam on Ash.

Ahhh! What was that for? Ash said as his hair was soaking wet.

That's better ... Dawn said as she brushed through Ash's hair with her fingers.

Women... Ash said as he sighed while Dawn and the Pokemon were laughing.

The nurse entered the room with a glass of water and two pills.

Here you go Ms. Berlitz... The nurse said.

Thank you.. Dawn said as she swallowed the pills and water.

The nurse took the glass and left.

Now why don't you go change ... Dawn said.

Alright I'll be right back... Ash said as he left the room.

(on the other note)

Wow! Andrew said as he looked out the window of the car.

It sure is pretty right... May said as she continued to drive her car passed the beautiful beaches of Sunyshore city.

The wind ... Andrew said closing his eyes as he felt the breeze brush his face.

May smiled as she finally reached the hospital and parked her car.

Alright Andrew wait here.. May said as she removed Andrew's seatbelt.

Andrew grabbed his backpack and waited for May.

May turned her car off and grabbed her purse then she went to the other side of her car.

Alrighty.. Come on.. May said as she picked up Andrew and put him on his feet for her car was very big.

Let's go... May said as she grabbed Andrew's hand and locked her car.

(in the room)

Ash felt refreshed after taking a shower and changing his clothes which were now jeans, a white t-shirt, a black vest over it, and a new black and red cap. Then he went back to the room to eat lunch.

(After a while)

Man I'm stuffed ... Ash said as he leaned back on his chair.

Chaaaa.. Pikachu said as he laid upside down on Dawn's bed stuffed as well.

Same old appetite.. Dawn said smiling as she neatly cleaned her mouth with a napkin. Then she turned to Piplup.

Come here sweetie... Dawn said as Piplup walked up to her. Dawn cleaned Piplup's face for it was covered in Pokefood crumbs.

The nurse came in and collected the trays and left closing the door.

The door slowly opened.

I wonder if the nurse forget something.. Dawn said as the door completely opened and gasped could be heard.

Hey guys! May said as she smiled at them.

May! Dawn and Ash said surprised.

Your here! Dawn screamed as May ran and gave her hug.

Pikachu! Piplup! May said as she hugged the both of them as well.

Ahem... Ash said smiling.

Ash... May said smiling before punching him on the head.

Ow! It's nice to see you to... Ash said grinning as he rubbed his head.

May... Andrew whispered for he was still outside the room hiding.

May and Dawn smiled at each other.

Come in Andrew... There's someone you should meet.. May said staring at the doorway.

Andrew peeked one eye into the room and once he spotted his mother he smiled.

Mommy! Andrew said as he ran and jumped into his mother's arms.

Ooo Andrew! I have missed you so much... Dawn said as tears started to form in her eyes.

May stared at the warming sight. She then quickly turned to Ash who was standing like a statue.

Andrew ... Honey... I'd like you to meet someone very special to me..

Dawn said as she hinted towards Ash to come.

Ash walked slowly towards the small boy still unable to speak for his son had an exact resemblance of him except he had the eyes of his mother.

Andrew.. I know it's been a while ... But I finally was able to bring back someone you were always asking about.. Dawn said as she took a deep breath.

Andrew... Meet Mr. Ash Ketchum... Your father...Dawn said with emotion as she never thought she would hear herself say those words.

Andrew got off the bed and stared at Ash. Ash slowly kneeled down on one knee and smiled.

Hi... Andrew.. Ash said hesitating for he had so much to say but couldn't.

Are ... Are you really Daddy? Andrew said as his fists were at his side.

Ash slowly nodded his head yes as Andrew's expression impacted him.

Andrew looked down and slowly walked towards Ash. Ash stared at his son with bewilderment.

Why... Daddy... Andrew whispered.

Huh... Ash said as he put his hands on the boy's shoulders.

Why were you gone! Andrew screamed as tears started to well up in his eyes.

Hmmm... Ash said as a sigh could be heard after that. Ash closed his eyes trying to think if a way to explain it to his son.

Sweetie... Dawn said with sadness.

No Mommy! He.. He... Andrew said before he started quietly crying.

Ash responded by slowly hugging Andrew and Andrew opened his blue eyes which were blurry from the tears. Then he felt Ash move back. Andrew looked at his father who seemed to be crying as well.

Andrew... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry.. Ash said as some tears fell to the floor.

Don't worry...Daddy won't leave or go away... Ash said as he wiped his son's tears.

Your lying! Andrew screamed out of frustration.

Andrew please ... What do I have to do to show you that I'm not lying.. Ash whispered.

Promise... Me... whispered Andrew.

What? Ash said.

Promise me! Andrew screamed with all of his might.

Ash stood still as he couldn't respond to Andrew for he felt as though he was re experiencing his childhood. Ash turned to Dawn to seek guidance in which he did receive. It finally clicked in his head that he wasn't his father at all. He was his own person and he would learn from his father's mistakes to be an amazing father for Andrew. With all the confidence that welled up in him was giving him a push for he knew that his son needed him now and that he would always be at Andrew's side no matter what... Ash thought as he took a deep breath..

Yes... Andrew...I promise.. Ash said.

Andrew opened his eyes wide as he quickly ran into his father's arms and hugged him to death. Andrew shut his eyes tight and let the tears fall. Each tear that fell left stains on Ash's vest. Meanwhile Ash arms laid limp to his side for he was surprised.

I forgive you... Daddy.. Andrew said smiling.

Ash couldn't help it as he started crying even more as he quickly brought his arms around his son for the first time. Warmth and love filled the entire room as everyone cried tears of happiness.

Thank you ... Andrew.. Ash said as he smiled. His son had actually forgiven him.

I'm so happy ... Dawn said as she wiped her tears.

May walked over to Dawn and put her hand on her shoulder for she was filled with happiness as well for she also cried.

Ash took of his cap and put it on Andrew's head. Then he picked him up and walked over to Dawn. He placed Andrew next to Dawn. Pikachu and

Piplup cheered out of happiness.

You look so handsome... May said as she winked and smiled at Andrew.

Well... He does take after his father.. Dawn said smiling.

He will be a hit with the ladies... Ash said grinning.

Andrew lifted up the cap for it was too big and blushed.

My two boys finally together... Dawn said as she hugged Andrew. Ash bent down and kissed Dawn on the head.

We should celebrate! May said as she lifted her hand ups.

I would like too but... Dawn said sighing.

May dropped her hands as she looked at Dawn she then sweat dropped and put both of her hands behind her head.

Ooo I'm sorry.. May said as she sighed.

Hmph! Well then well just have to wait till your better... May said as she put her hands on her hips.

Mommy are you sick? Andrew said worried.

No sweety ... Just have some bruises...no need to worry.. Dawn said

as she kissed Andrews cheek.

Mommy..? Andrew said looking dearingly in his mother's eyes.

Hmm...? Dawn said leaning in closer.

I always worry about you when you say that... Andrew said with a worried expression.

Ash couldn't stop from laughing that he fell on the floor. May grinned as she tried to contain her laughter. Pikachu fell off the bed Anime style and Piplup fell back from laughter.

Ooo honey you don't have to worry... Dawn said grinning as her

vain's popped out.

On the other hand I get it! Dawn screamed as she crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks out of frustration.

Hehe sorry honey.. I couldn't resist.. Ash said as he scratched the back of his head with one hand.

Hmph... Dawn said turning her head the other way.

Now, now let's just all relax.. Ash why don't you go talk to the doctor to see how long Dawn is going to have to stay here... May said pointing at the door.

Well doctor Drudfurd did say she would need to stay here for about two weeks but I'll check ... Ash said as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

He walked out the room and closed the door.

Andrew got off of Dawns bed, picked up Piplup and sat in the chair rubbing Piplup's head.

Now May I want to really thank you for taking care of Andrew for me...

I hope he didn't cause you any trouble... Dawn said with her eyebrows arched.

No he was no trouble at all of course I would suspect that since you raised him so well... May said smiling.

Well thank you May ... Dawn said.

Also how is your job stressful? Dawn said.

Oo it's stressful alright but worthwhile I mean being a Top coordinator has always been what I wanted but being a pokestylus is an added bonus... May said.

Well I know how that feels being top coordinator is no joke...Dawn said shaking her head.

Yeah and I mean I always have a tough time with Blaziken he always hates being in photo shoots and he can be so temperamental... May sighed as Dawn smiled.

Remember All that Piplup... Dawn said grinning as Piplup agreed.

The door opened as Ash walked in with the doctor.

Hello Ms. Ketchum how are you feeling today? Doctor Drudfurd said.

Well fine... I haven't felt as much pain as I used to.. Dawn said.

Very well ... I will come in later to run some test go see if you have improved ... Drudfurd said.

Mommy... Andrew said as he hugged Piplup.

Oo pardon my manners ... This is my only son Andrew.. And this is my best friend May.. Dawn said pointing out.

It's a pleasure.. May said as she shook the doctor's hand.

Nice to meet you... Drudfurd said.

(Paging doctor Drudfurd)

Oo I'm sorry I must leave I have business to attend to... Drudfurd said as he left.

Well then we have a lot of things to do ... May said as everyone stared at her.

Like what? Ash said clueless.

Well first we need to check into a hotel, then unpack, then buy food to make dinner... May as she counted her fingers one buy one.

Ooo yeah ... Since we will probably stay here till Dawn gets better ... Ash said scratching the side of his head.

So Dawn I'll see if I can visit you later after were done with everything ok... May said.

That's fine besides I need to rest and this will be a nice time to show Andrew around since it's his first time being in Sunyshore... Dawn said.

Yay! Andrew said as Piplup jumped onto his shoulder.

Ok so grab all your things ... May said.

Ash... spend some quality time with him ok... Dawn whispered.

I got it honey... Ash said.

Bye Dawn ... May said giving Dawn a hug.

Bye Mommy! Andrew said giving his mom a kiss on the cheek.

Piplup you going to? Dawn said smiling.

Piplup...

Ok watch Andrew for me... Dawn said.

Andrew and May walked out the door.

Bye Dawn... Ash said giving his lover a warm kiss on the lips.

Dawn loved the radiating warmth that she received when Ash kissed her.

Bye Ash... And bye Pikachu.. Dawn said as she laid down and slowly closed her eyes and turned around.

Ash picked up his stuff and left the room slowly closing the door.

What a day he thought to himself as he walked down the hospital corridor..

He breathed in slowly as he relaxed for all the anxiety, worries, and fears were slowly fading.

Come on Daddy! Andrew said as he grabbed his father's arm and pulled him towards the elevator..

(This truly is an amazing feeling being a father, looking at Andrew knowing this person was the gift of me and Dawn's love ... and this person surely I knew I would always protect no matter what)Ash thought.


End file.
